


A Moment to Rest

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Family, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #17 "give me a minute or an hour"---May patches Peter up after a rough patrol.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Moment to Rest

“Peter, are you still in there?” May knocks on the bathroom door. “I need to go, could you come out?”

He jumps. “I will, just give me a minute!”

 _Or an hour_ , he thinks to himself, surveying the mess of gauze, ointment, surgical tape, and Band-Aids he’s strewn across the countertop. He’s been stuck on step one of his usual self-sufficient first-aid procedure for five minutes now—the step where he assesses the damage and chooses his supplies. He’s not entirely sure why this simple task is taking him so long, but he guesses it might have something to do with the pounding in his head. 

Peter reminds himself why he isn’t asking May for help with this. She’s known he’s Spider-Man for a few months now, and she’s seen him coming home from patrols with some bumps and bruises before. But it’s never been anything this bad, and he’s nervous to let her know just how rough his patrols can get. He doesn’t want to worry her.

May knocks again, much more lightly this time.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re hurt. Please let me in.”

_Shit. Karen_.

Peter had forgotten that May programmed his AI to notify her if he’d been injured more seriously than a couple small bruises or cuts.

He opens the door reluctantly.

May’s eyes widen at his swollen cheek, gash on his forehead, sliced hand and cut-up arms.

“Oh, _Peter_.”

He looks down guiltily. “I know. Sorry.”

She takes a deep breath and sits him down on the closed toilet lid.

“Okay baby, let’s get you patched up. I’m getting some ice you’re gonna hold to your face, and then we’ll start with that hand.”

He nods, the tension in his body already releasing. When May returns and begins to work on his cuts, cleaning them gently while distracting him with stupid jokes, he wonders why he’d never willingly shared his secret identity with her in the first place.

Then he remembers, and he could almost kick himself for his past stupidity. Before she knew, he only worried about what a reveal could do to inconvenience _him_ —that she wouldn’t let him be Spider-Man anymore. But now that she knows, he’s more concerned with how that could endanger _her_ —he knows that the less she knows about his superhero life, the safer she will be from any potential enemies.

Not to mention the stress and uncertainty he puts her through every single night. He feels guilty that she’s always up late waiting on him, and sometimes unable to sleep even after he returns.

But for a moment, he’s not going to think about any of that. For a moment, he’ll be selfishly grateful that his secret is known and indulge in the comfort of letting his aunt take care of him after a hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
